


The search begins

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is getting ready to go and find the artifacts needed to bring Richie back. Methos and Diana find out they don't like being apart and amanda is there to fix it all???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The search begins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them (Except Diana) Their not mine.  
> this one tends to get a little sappy Methos is more Adam Pierson like. Hope you enjoy. Drop a line let me know what you think so far. My Muses thank you.

And The Search Begins  
By  
MCKPLK

 

Methos was sitting in the booth at Joe’s eating a Ruben sandwich, chips, and a Guinness beer to wash it all down. He had notebooks stacked everywhere checking and rechecking the translations and research that he, Diana, and ReShef had been working on for the last three months. He was so deep in thought that Diana startled him when she sled into the booth next to him.

“Hey, skittish today?” Diana asked and kissed his check.

“Apparently I’m to content here. I didn’t see you come in.” He answered as he started putting notebooks away.

“Don’t stop on my account.” She said and lifted her backpack for him to see. “I have work to do as well. Besides we need to be as sure as possible about everything. If your instincts are screaming something’s not right then follow it.” Diana said as she started unloading her own papers and notebooks onto the empty part of the table.

“You know they have these nifty things called libraries for stuff like this.” Joe joked as he pulled a chair over to sit down

“Yes but they don’t have beer and food.” Methos replied with a smirk. “Besides I thought the owners had special privileges.”

“They do but I thought you wanted to be a silent partner.” Joe replied smoothly.

“He has you there. So how about friends of the owner?” Diana ventured as Methos gave her a pained look.

“Friends of the owner… hmm I guess it’s as good a reason as any I suppose.” Joe joked “So what can I get you Honey Girl?”

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Diana answered as she finished pulling out papers from her backpack.

“Coming right up.” Joe said as he got up and headed toward the kitchen.

Over the next three hours Methos and Diana worked quietly although there was the brush of a hand here or a glance there. Joe watched the unconscious interplay between the love birds. Then Methos’ head snapped up and he got that “We have company look.” on his face as he watched the door. Duncan, Amanda, and ReShef came in. Joe noted the way Diana’s hand was in her backpack and Methos’ hand was on her arm ready to move her out of harm’s way. Joe was impressed with how well Diana had adjusted to being part of the immortal world. 

Duncan and the others walked over to the table and stopped taking in the chaos. “So how is it going? ReShef seems to think we’re ready to go.” Amanda asked

“I’m just being my normal paranoid self. I’m hung up on one line the translation is perfect I just am not sure of its true meaning. As far as I can tell it won’t hinder us in the next stage of our quest.” Methos responded

“Excellent so when do we leave for Paris?” Amanda asked excited about acquiring her part of the treasure hunt.

“Ya’ll can leave as soon as you’re ready but I’m going to be a few days behind you. I have some school work that can’t be put off and an exam to administer for the end of the semester.” Diana answered obviously unhappy at the prospect of being left behind.

“Don’t worry sweetie Duncan will keep Adam out of trouble. Tell you what we’ll fly over together and compare notes on the boys. You know do some real girl bonding.” Amanda offered obviously enjoying the way Methos and Duncan were squirming.

Diana perked up at the idea. “That could be fun. There should be plenty of time to compare notes. For instance did you know if Adam gets stuck on a translation he cooks? He got stuck on a Greek translation about six weeks back. I still have soup, some sort of lamb and lots of baklava in my freezer. Granted I don’t mind he’s an excellent cook but watching him as he grumbles around the kitchen slicing and dicing at the speed of light is rather amusing. Of course when he comes home after a lecture on….” Diana couldn’t finish because Methos put his hand over her mouth.

“Oh that’s alright when Duncan gets…” Amanda found a hand over her mouth as well.

“Tell you what the two of you are going to get together and talk one way or another so if you’ll just do it when nobody is around we know including ourselves we’ll make it well worth your while when you arrive in Paris.” Methos offered with humor sparkling in his eyes.

Mmmmh mumm humm.” Diana tried

“What was that?” Methos asked as he pulled his hand away.

“I said you have yourself a deal.” Diana said and kissed him playfully. “Now let’s enjoy the evening because when we get home you’ll have to pack.”

***

The next morning Methos woke to Diana lying in his arms with her head on his chest sound asleep. He loved mornings like this when he could just hold her and forget the world outside existed. He ran his fingers through her hair. Methos smiled when Diana snuggled closer to him mumbling in her sleep.

He laid there thinking about last night after they had gotten home. Diana had packed his suitcase because she had decided that he couldn’t do it to her satisfaction. When she closed the suitcase Methos gathered her into his arms and they spent the rest of the night making love neither of them wanting to think about the morning when for the first time since they met they would be apart.

“Hey, why the long face?” Diana asked sleepily. She went to sit up but Methos tightened his arms around her keeping Diana against him. “Methos?” He could hear the concern in her voice.  
Methos smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. “Have I ever told you how much I enjoy hearing you say my name?” He asked

Diana placed a few light kisses on his bare chest then looked up into his hazel eyes. She seen love and affection but there was also sorrow. “No, but you could tell me now.” She answered and settled her head back down on his chest.

Methos took a deep breath before he began “I haven’t used my real name in millennia being as old as I am using the name Methos tends to bring battles I don’t want. I don’t want to fight, don’t get me wrong it’s not that I can’t fight I just prefer not to. There are also people from my past that would rather stay there.” Diana could hear the sadness in his voice.

“I can understand that five thousand years is a lot of history. I’m sure not all of it was happy.” Diana offered as she snuggled closer.

“There were some really bad times in my past and someday when I’m ready I will tell you about them. I want nothing to ever come between us. I love you.” Methos said and kissed the top of her head.  
Diana lifted up and kissed him gently. “The past is just that. I don’t need to know about it. I know who you are now and that is more than enough. Now we are going to drop this topic because you are going to follow me to the shower so I can pamper you before you have to go and catch your flight. Is that understood?” Diana stated as she pulled the covers back.

Methos laughed at her antics. “I am the luckiest man on the Earth. I love you.” He stated as he moved to get out of bed. 

***

Later they were showered dressed and eating breakfast, Methos wanted today to be as normal as possible until his flight later in the afternoon. 

“So what would you like to do today?” Methos asked watching a very subdued Diana pick at her food.  
She looked up and watched him for a moment “I think I need to know what the history is with you and the crystals.” Diana said quietly. She didn’t want to pry into his past but she was sure it was something she needed to hear about.

Methos looked her over and nodded his head “Alright come let’s get comfortable.” He led her to the living room and settled in on the couch pulling her down with her. Once they were settled he began…  
He told her about Rebecca and how she had dispersed the crystals to all of her students and how Amanda was now her only surviving student.

He told her about Alexa how she had only had a year to live and the world wind romance they had. He told her how deep his feelings had been for her and how much it hurt when he had to watch her die because he couldn’t bring her the crystals.

Methos told her everything. By the time he was done Diana had tears streaming down her face.  
“I am so sorry. Death seems to follow this thing around, but maybe we can break the curse and it will help bring Richie back. You know we have to try.” Diana said

Methos held her tighter and kissed her “I hope so. He was a really great kid I think you would have liked him. He would have loved you.” 

“Hopefully I’ll get the chance to find out.” Diana replied just then there was a knock at the door.  
Methos looked at his watch “Damn that would be Mac. Our plane leaves in an hour.” He moved and went to let Mac in.

Diana dabbed at her eyes and stood up to greet Mac.

“So are you about ready to go?” Duncan asked pointedly ignoring the somber mood he walked into.  
“I’ll go get your suitcase. I’ll be right back.” Diana said and retreated to the bedroom.

“It will be fine. We just discovered how attached we are to one another.” Methos said with a smirk.

“Attached you two? No, just because you go to meet her for lunch every day or you both have your heads stuck in the same book at the same time. You two have been attached at the hip since day one. I don’t think you were this attached to Alexa.” Duncan stated with a broad grin.

“Actually as much as I loved Alexa it doesn’t come close to what I feel for Diana.” Methos said soberly, and then Diana walked out of the bedroom suitcase in hand.

“Here we go all packed and ready to go. Mac you keep him safe.” Diana said as she put the case down and gave Mac a hug. Then she went to Methos and kissed him putting all the love she felt for him into the kiss. “And you I will see in a few days. Be safe.”

“Mr. Over Paranoid remember but I will make sure we both keep our heads. I love you and I will see you in a few days.” Methos said then kissed her once more. “Alright we need to go or we will miss our plane. Have fun with Amanda.”  
***  
Amanda and Diana walked into Diana’s apartment laughing. They had been out all day shopping and pampering themselves all with Methos’ money of course.

“We need to do this more often.” Diana stated as she walked into the kitchen “Water, beer, tea?”

“Water is fine.” Amanda replied as she placed her bags into a chair. “I still can’t believe Methos bought that cabin close to Duncan’s island.”

“Yea, he said the boy scout needs watching and at least this way he gets hot water. He is just out of sensing range; Methos hopes you are not up there when he’s watching because he said you are in sensing range if you get close enough to the shore. Something about your range is larger than Mac’s and you can sense Methos from further away. So is it true are your ranges different?” Diana asked as she sprawled out on the couch.

Amanda smiled “Wow, you and Methos really have gotten under each other’s skin. You sprawl out just like he does. And to answer your question yes my range is larger than Mac’s but not as wide as Methos’ so I guess it’s an age thing.” 

“Well, I’m going to take a shower, and then if you don’t mind I want to pick your brain some more. I thought I would put together some fairly harmless facts together for Joe’s birthday present. He gave me a list of questions he would love to get answered, but he didn’t want the boys to feel like he was using then as lab rats.” Diana said as she got up.

“Wait is this for his personal journals or the watchers?” Amanda asked

“His journals, the ones that Methos will inherit when the time comes. Joe said he wants his best drinking buddy to have something to remember him by and he knows they will be read every so often.” Diana replied

“Oh well in that case fire away.” Amanda replied as she curled up in one of the oversized chairs. “One question, did you already have this furniture or did Methos buy it?” Amanda asked as she snuggled down in the chair.

“I had most of it already but Methos bought that chair. I’ll be back out shortly, make yourself at home.” Diana answered and went into the bedroom.

Amanda sat in the chair listening as Diana opened drawers getting clothes and then going into the bathroom closing the door and the shower starting. Amanda got up and casually looked around. She opened cabinets, the frig and looked around the living room. Amanda quickly got board of that and went into the bedroom. She walked around the room looked at the night stand there was a single picture under the reading lamp, it was one of Methos laying in a hammock looking at the camera with a look of complete love. She had never seen Methos look so open. She sat down and leaned back on the pillows and she heard a small crinkling sound. She moved the covers back and slid her hand under the pillow she found a couple pieces of paper and a t-shirt. She pulled out the two items and could smell Methos cologne on them. Amanda couldn't resist and started reading...

If you are reading this then you are snug in bed. Know that I miss you. It seems silly with us only being apart for a few days but I never want to be parted from you. So I wrote down what I will miss most about you.

One I will miss waking up early to watch you sleep. Have I ever told you that I think you are beautiful when you first wake up: the sleepy eyes, the tangled hair, and the roughness in your voice. It’s amazingly erotic and I never want to let you out of bed.

Two I will miss the way your laughter fills the room making it feel like home.

Three I will miss making dinner together in our home. It has been a very long time since I have had a home. I hope this tells you how special you are to me. To me you are my home.

Four I will miss the way you feel curled up in my arms right before we fall asleep when we talk about all the little things the dark allows. The kisses and the I love yous as we drift off, and the precious little snores you make for the first few moments after you fall asleep.

And number five I will miss the feel of your body when we make love. The little gasps as I find those hidden spots. The taste of your skin the smell of your hair…

Leaving in the morning will be the hardest thing I have done for a very long time. I love you and already sitting here watching you sleep I miss you.

When you get to Paris I want to show you everything , so I will be waiting counting the seconds until we are together again.

I love you  
Mu Ashta Za E  
Methos

Amanda had tears streaming down her face. She didn’t notice that Diana was watching her from the door way of the bathroom. Diana walked over to Amanda and sat down on the bed. “Hey I left you happy and I came out to find you crying on my bed. Is everything alright?”

Amanda sniffed and smiled at her. “Everything is wonderful. You are wonderful. Do you know how lucky you are? He loves you so much. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy.” Amanda handed Diana the note and watched as she read it. Diana smiled and slid the letter under her pillow.

“You know that if he knew you were reading my love letters he might behead both of us.” Diana joked

“Well in that case we better keep this between just the two of us. And to make it up to you I will go see Joe while we are in Paris and give him three questions within reason.” Amanda said. 

“Sounds good to me, now I think we better get some sleep because we have a flight to catch in the morning. I still can’t believe you talked my Dean into letting me leave early.” Diana beamed “Methos is going to be so surprised.”

“I know and I’ll keep Duncan occupied for a while.” Amanda said with a knowing smirk.

“Thanks but I think I’m going to have him take me out to the holy spring that way there is no one around for miles.” Diana replied as she slipped out of her night gown and put Methos t- shirt on. She then got into bed.

“The last line above Methos’ signature what does it mean? I didn’t recognize the language.” Amanda asked as she began changing for bed.

Diana smirked “It’s Sumerian and it translates to My heart is yours” She replied as she snuggled under the covers.

“Hmm, seeing the two of you gives the rest of us hope that there really are happily ever afters.” Amanda said dreamily as she got under the covers on the other side of the bed.

Diana sighed “Not ever after just till death do us part. Mortal remember.” Diana replied a little sad at the prospect. “I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“Oh sweet heart, I can’t tell you it will all be alright. I can tell you that the two of you will have a love he will always cherish and he will find you again when you’re reborn I’m sure of it.” Amanda assured her

“Oh I know we will always find each other, I’ve no doubt but I will always have to leave him.” Diana replied  
“Maybe next time you will be born pre-immortal.” Amanda mused

“That would be nice then I’ll never have to leave again.” Diana replied her spirits lifted some. “But until then Paris awaits.”


End file.
